Lobos distintos
by Kenna kk
Summary: <html><head></head>Después de que los Cullen fueran inculpados y expulsados de Forks por los hombre lobo, Ellos comienzan su carrera hacia un nuevo destino donde comienzan una vez mas y se encuentran con nuevos vecinos... /clasificación T para lenguaje y posibles escenas en un futuro. Esto es Bella/Alice os recomiendo que no lo lea si no es de su grado este emparejamiento. Gracias</html>


**Ningun personaje me pertenece, simple mente lo e tomado para crear historia distinta, Gracias.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>este es mi primer historia aun no e tomado una decisión de cuando actualizar pero tratare de hacerlo pronto, espero que sea de su agrado. lamento los errores en ella : los solucionare para el siguiente **_

Después de una dura decisión entre luchar por su territorio y seguramente perder a miembros de su preciada familia o simplemente marcharse y no regresar nunca a Forks sin que nadie resultara herido, Carlisle, tomo la decisión mas sabia aun cuando sus instintos le decían a gritos que luchara por lo que le pertenecía, decido tomar a su familia y dejar su territorio a los hombres lobo de Forks Washington.

Con pesar y molestia solo pudieron recoger sus pocas pertenencias siempre siendo escoltados y recibiendo gruidos bestiales por parte de los _perros_ de Forks.

"esto es realmente una mierda!" Emmett gruño entre dientes llevando consigo una pequeña maleta sobre su espalda, el real mente estaba muy molesto, avían corrido durante días sin detenerse simplemente a cazar y seguir corriendo.

"Como es posible que dejáramos a esos malditos _perros_ asquerosos tomar nuestro territorio!" Edward al igual que Jasper y Rose, estaban de acuerdo con su hermano, no les parecía justo que los _perros_ de la Push se quedaran con su territorio y ellos siguiera hicieron nada para detenerlos.

Probable mente ahora estarían regocijándose de haber espantado al Clan Cullen y salir victoriosos, maldita sea ese mero pensamiento hacia arder hasta las entrañas a los vampiros mas jóvenes.

"Tranquilos, Chicos, se que fue muy difícil para ustedes el mantener la cordura y obedecer mis ordenes… pero estoy mas que feliz por aun tenerlos aquí a todos, hemos perdido solo algo materias, ya verán que encontraremos algo mejor" Carlisle, como en toda su existencia siempre tan calmado con su sonrisa tranquila y sus ojos amables pero en esos dorados ojos había un poco de tristeza que rápidamente desapareció al recibir una cálida sonrisa por parte de su esposa Esme.

Carlisle estaba mas que contento al salir de Forks con su familia completa y no le importaba a donde fueran mientras su familia estuviera completa, para el era mas que suficiente.

Y con esos pensamientos Carlisle y su familia corrieron a los bosques de Transilvania, un clima perfecto para los vampiros, se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor encontrando no mas que verde y enormes arboles espiga, no muy diferente de Forks pensaron los vampiros.

"Bien, quien quiere construir una nueva casa?" Dorados ojos de Esme se iluminaron ante la idea de crear una nueva casa, y al igual que sus hijos y esposo empezaron los preparativos, destruyendo enormes arboles y limpiando una gran zona para la construcción.

Sin embargo tanto Esme como el resto de la familia querían que su nueva casa fuera de cimientos y no solo de un montón de madera que las termitas devorarían en menos de una década, construyendo un rápido camino terroso hasta la orilla de la carretera que no mas de pocos kilómetros se encontraba la ciudad, decidieron hacer sus pedidos para los materiales y alguna que otra cosa como camas que nunca necesitarían al igual que baños innecesarios tanto la luz como otras cosas que un vampiro jamás ocuparía o no con frecuencia como un humano…

Después de 5 días su nueva casa estaba terminada, una casa de 3 plantas no tan distinta a la de Forks pues su amor y costumbre a ella era difícil de olvidar.

"Hombre! Final mente esta terminada!" Emmett entro a la casa al igual que su familia orgullosos de su creación y sonriendo con satisfacción, no era por ser arrogantes pero su casa estaba mas que bien echa y ahora era real mente un hogar como el de Forks lo era.

"Bien. Con toda estos días no hemos explorado la zona mas que a uno o dos kilómetros para la caza." Edward parecía muy absorto en sus pensamientos y parecía que hablara consigo mismo mas que para su familia.

"Oh! Yo quiero ir a explorar yo quiero!" Alice prácticamente reboto en la puta de sus pies sonriendo Ampliamente y sus ojos con un brillo de mucha emoción.

"Esta bien ir ahora" Carlisle cruzo sus manos detrás de la espalda y suspiro profundo, por mas que quisiera ir a conocer la zona tenia que quedarse en casa para preparar sus cosas y comprar un nuevo auto para poder moverse a su nuevo trabajo, como era de esperarse el buen Doctor Carlisle una vez mas trabajaba en un hospital.

"Bien!" Emmett y Alice gritaron entusiasmados, Jaspers sonrío a su esposa el amaba cuando ella se comportaba de esa manera tan infantil, Rose simple mente resoplo ante el comportamiento de niño pequeño de su marido y Edward tan ajeno a la realidad hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

Los 5 niños salieron disparados corriendo a toda velocidad, era un buen clima, nublando con grandes probabilidades de lluvia el cielo estaba teñido por nubes negras que eran arrastradas lentamente por el gran cielo.

El bosque real mente olia muy bien, la humedad y el agradable aroma a la vegetación era muy bueno, los vampiros se permitieron una profunda respiración del aire limpio de todo apestoso aroma a perro mojado, tenían que admitir que no importaba cuanta distancia había entre sus territorios en Forks, que el viento siempre arrastraba ese desagradable aroma que hacia sus narices picar en desagrado.

"Mira eso" susurro Rose bajando la velocidad, Emmett miro hacia donde su esposa asintió, y vio la escena frente a ellos, era un gran oso, enorme para la satisfacción de Emmett, sus ojos brillaron al verlo y ya podía sentir el sabor de la sangre acariciar su garganta apagando el fuego que en ella comenzaba a encenderse.

"es mio…" dijo con entusiasmo, Rosalie rodo los ojos mientras Alice simplemente asintió con mucho entusiasmo, Alice, Emmett y Rose se habían separado de Edward y Jasper dividiéndose para abarcar mas territorio.

"Buen provecho Emmett" Alice dio una palmada en el gran hombro de su hermano recibiendo a cambio una brillante sonrisa de afilados colmillos.

Alice y Rose retrocedieron un par de pasos dando espacio para que el gran vampiro diera un pequeño aperitivo, Emmet se agazapo y se preparo para saltar sobre la gran, sus ojos se clavaron como dardos directamente al gran oso que caminaba torpemente con la nariz clavada al suelo olfateando y bufando.

No fue hasta que escucharon una rama romperse y 2 latidos de corazón inconfundibles que pertenecían a los humanos, la cabeza de los 3 vampiros se dispararon a gran velocidad hacia donde los latidos se escuchaban.

Con lapides los 3 vampiros saltaron sobre los arboles ocultándose en la oscuridad de ellos y mirando directamente al suelo.

Eran 2 adolescentes de al menos 16 años, uno de ellos tenia el cabello negro y piel blanca, eral un poco alto y del gado pero no enfermizo de ojos marrones y el segundo de ellos el cabello castaño de ojos marrones la misma altura que el primero.

Aun estaban a una gran distancia pero los vampiros podían verlos a la perfección, parecían ser tan buenos amigos y extrañamente hablaban el ingles pero un ligero acento húngaro y otra cosa que alerto a los vampiros fue que esos dos adolescentes eran total mente ajenos al peligro al que se aproximaban pues no era a los vampiros no, sino a un gran oso que comenzaba a notar su presencia.

El gran oso se paro en dos patas levantando la cabeza y olfateando el aire, los vampiros también lo olieron, el olor de los jóvenes que era como el bosque y vegetación un buen aroma pensó Rose.

"Oye Marco" el moreno miro a su amigo quien tarareo en respuesta, parecía muy ajeno en us propios pensamientos.

"Que pasa, Alex?" el moreno llamado Alex simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

Alice vio como Alex dio un rápido vistazo a su amigo mientras continuaban caminado en dirección al oso que aun no miraban, alex tomo una profunda bocanada de aire que inflo su pecho, coloco las manos alrededor de su boca y lo soltó en un gran grito que parecía ser un aullido pero era inútil intentarlo siendo solo un humano y parecía ser vergonzoso.

Marco salto en su lugar y alice tuvo que contener una risa al ver su reacción.

"Mierda!" marco agarro su pecho tratando de que su corazón no saliera de su pecho "Que mierda crees que estas haciendo!" Marco golpeo el brazo de su amigo y Alex solo lo sobo y sonrió.

"Estoy asustado a los osos!" dijo como si fuera lo mas natural " y tal vez uno que otra persona" Marco estrecho sus ojos en su amigo que parecía matarlo con la mirada.

"Mierda me asu-" Marco callo de inmediato al escuchar el aullido de un lobo quien se escucho en la lejanía, Alex sonrío amplia mente inflando su pecho con orgullo.

"Mira!, mi aullido a atraído a los lobos!" Marco suspiro profundamente en derrota ante su estúpido amigo.

"Vamos! Regresemos antes de que nos atrapen!" dijo sonriendo, sin esperar una respuesta de Alex se echo a correr rápidamente dejando a un amigo confundido detrás de el, al recuperarse Alex salio corriendo alcanzándolo con facilidad a su amigo.

"AHA! Son mucho mas rápido que tu, amigo!" dijo con aires de grandeza, Marco parecía estar acostumbrado a ello y en su lugar dio un rápido vistazo al frente mientras Alex seguía corriendo sin apartar la mirada de el.

"Pero no eres muy inteligente! Cuidado al frente" Alex frunció el ceño y miro al frente golpeándose la cabeza con un brazo de un árbol, callo de espalda al suelo y su frente muy roja, Marco se detuvo frente a el sin poder parar de reir, luego de jurar con amargura, Alex se puso de pie y ambos desaparecieron en el bosque.

Después de que Emmett tuviera su aperitivo, los tres vampiros regresaron a casa donde Edward y Jasper ya los esperaban, alrededor de la zona era un aroma muy similar al melocotón y manzana pero había algo mas un aroma a lavanda y canela, Rose arrugo la nariz no en desagrado pero una ves mas Esme se excedió con el aromatizante para la casa.

Después de 4 dias de estar viviendo en plena armonía en su nueva casa, el sonido un llamado a la puerta los dejo completamente congelados, los 7 vampiros miraron rápidamente a la puerta. Quien era el que llamaba a su puerta? Ellos no conocían a nadie y menos esperarían a alguien!

Carlisle dio una rápida mirada a su familia cuando un sube toque a la puerta llamo su atención una vez mas, podían escuchar claramente el latido de 6 personas y eso era aun mas sospechoso que antes, Carlisle se traslado rápidamente a la puerta seguido por el resto de su familia quien se sentían completamente inquietos.

El rubio abrió la puerta sonriendo con tranquilidad aun cuando su sonrisa era forzada, sus ojos se abrieron al encontrar a 6 humanos de pie en su porche, eran jóvenes, de piel blanca eran todos varones y frente a ellos era un hombre mayor de al menos 40 años su ojos mostraban algunas arrugas pero aun se veía fuerte y su cabello tenia unos cuantos adornos de plateado en ellos, su rostro era suave al igual que sus ojos pero al a vez tenia un poco de dureza en ellos, algo confuso pensó Carlisle.

"Buen día a todos" saludo amablemente el hombre, su voz era ronca y tenia un ligero acento de francés, el sonrío un poco e inclino su cabeza en señal de saludo, Carlisle asintió en respuesta,

"Buen día igual mente" El hombre extendió su mano frente a Carlisle y el la acepto sin peros.

"Soy Alexandre Cambar " se presento.

"un placer señor Cambar, soy Carlisle Cullen y ellos son mi Familia" Carlisle señalo a su familia y Alexandre los miro dando una pequeña sonrisa a todos, los vampiros mas jóvenes asintieron con rigidez pero Esme parecía relajado y sonrío de regreso.

"Ella es mi Esposa Esme" Alexandre asintió y extendió su mano, Esme la acepto sintiendo el suave apretón por parte de Alexandre.

"Señor Cullen" Alexandre miro a Carlisle y se extendió en toda su estatura siendo del mismo tamaño que Carlisle, su voz sonaba seria pero aun amable.

"Lamentamos quitar de su tiempo pero estamos aquí para hablar de negocios…" Carlisle frunció el ceño en confusión.

"Sabemos que usted y su familia no son humanos señor Culle-" Alexandre fue interrumpido por un fuerte gruñido por parte de Edward quien sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron por completo y sus largos colmillos cayeron goteando veneno.

Si acaso Carlisle trataba de negar rotundamente lo que decía Alexandre ahora era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

"Quien demonios crees que eres!" escupió Edward caminado violentamente hacia Alexandre, Emmett lo tomo en un fuerte agarre en el hombro haciéndolo detenerse pero Edward trataba de escapar de agarre, 3 gruñidos vinieron detrás del alto hombre haciendo que los ojos de Edward se abrieran de las sorpresa y un segundo mas tarde gruñera con mas fuerza.

"Guarden silencio" una voz tranquila pero exigente con un ligero acento francés vino detrás de Alexandre y por primera vez en toda la charla los vampiros se dieron cuenta de que una joven mujer estaba detrás entre los varones.

Los gruñidos cesaron convirtiéndose en un gemido solamente, Alexandre se movió a un lado dejando ver a una hermosa mujer. Su piel era blanca pálida casi como la de Carlisle y en un momento pensó si ella era otro vampiro pero el sonido de su corazón lo negro rápidamente.

Sus ojos eran de un verde azul profundo y fuerte, su cabello era en cascada ondulado y negro, cuerpo delgado peor tonificado y sus curvas estaban en los lugares adecuados.

La joven cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente, tenia sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra pero luego de un segundo saco sus manso, dio un paso junto a su padre y miro a Carlisle estudiándolo y después al resto de su familia.

"Señor Carlisle, Señora Esme" dijo la morena con su acento francés, tanto Carlisle y Esme asintieron al ser nombrados, su voz era tranquila y en voz baja.

"Soy Bella Cambar" se presento.

"Hablare directamente si les parece bien, evitemos todo este…. Alboroto" fríos ojos verdes se posaron el Edward quien seguía forcejeando y gruñendo como una bestia indomable.

Carlisle dio una dura mirada a su hijo asiendo que poco a poco sus gruñidos se callaran por completo, satisfecho, Carlisle dio toda su atención a la joven delante de el quien seguía mirando a su hijo.

"por supuesto, adelante" Carlisle y el resto de la familia se hicieron a un lado dejando espacio para que los invitados entraran, Alexandre y Bella entraron sin inmutar dando un rápido vistazo a los vampiros y siguiendo hacia donde Esme los dirigía.

3 de los varones entraron siguiendo a Bella y su padre parándose detrás de ellos mientras Alexandre tomaba asiento al igual que Carlisle uno frente al otro, Esme tomo asiento junto a su esposo y el resto de los niños se pusieron detrás de sus padres al igual que Bella.

Un incomodo silencio comenzaba a formarse entre ellos, Carlisle observo los rostros de los visitantes, estudiándolos con atención y memorizando cada expresión que pasaba por sus rostros, no fue difícil memorizar la de Alexandre, el estaba tranquilo al igual que Bella.

Los niños detrás de ellos constante mente estaban arrugando la nariz como si picara en ellas.

"por que no puedo leerlos!" Edward quien se había mantenido tranquilo durante esos minutos final mente estallo al sentirse completamente inútil, no podía leer los pensamientos de las personas que tenia frene a ellos, el la sala de estar los pensamientos de su familia eran los que reinaban.

Pero ellos… nada, era como si lo bloquearan apropósito y eso lo hacia enfadar demasiado. Bella levanto la mirada de las manos entrelazad de Carlisle y Esme, y miro una vez mas a Edward, sus ojos estaban negros de rabia, sus labios se contraían hacia atrás mostrando afilados dientes dirigidos a los visitantes.

Bella suspiro profundamente, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había echo en ese día y francamente el molestaba demasiado pero ella estaba en una casa ajena y tenia que dar una buena primera impresión y quería que todo saliera bien entre ellos y la familia vampiro.

"Señor Carlisle" Carlisle aparto la mirada de su hijo y miro a Bella "Tal vez usted dese hablar esto con mi padre en privado… real mente me molesta tener que sugerir esto pero… dado el comportamiento de su hijo… me temo que seria lo correcto."

Carlisle estaba un poco sorprendido, esa joven no era mas de 18 o 19 años y hablaba con franqueza y tranquilidad tal como un anciano lo aria y le molestaba que tuviera razón y tal ves seria lo mejor ante el comportamiento de su hijo.

"Te hice una pregunta!" respondió Edward dando un paso al frente desafiante, los tres hombres detrás de Bella se pusieron rígidos y miraban rápidamente a Bella y a Edward como si esperaran algo.

"señor Carlisle dígame que edad tiene este niño?" Bella miro a Carlisle ignorando por completo a Edward y eso lo hacia enfurecer aun mas.

"Soy Edward! No niño y tengo 109 años muchos mas que tu! Asi que aprende a respetar a tus mayores y no ignorarlos!" Ojos verdes aburridos se dispararon a el como dardos dándole una mirada fría y oscura, Edward sintió como sus pelos de la nuca se erizaban y eso lo hacia aun mas molesto.

"Entonces _Edward_ compórtate como un adulto! Y no como el niño que te estas comportando, y si de respeto se trata deberías avergonzarte al estar interrumpiendo constantemente a tus mayores! Deja las niñerías para otros" Bella apretó sus puños y la voz tranquila que antes tenia se elevo haciendo que Edward comenzara a callarse.

"Es increíble que alguien de 109 años se comporte de este modo! Mis cachorros tienen mas auto control que tu! Y ellos son apenas unos días cuando se dieron la vuelta!" los hombres detrás de ella dirigieron oscuros ojos directo a Edward y había pequeños temblores mientras escuchaban a la morena hablar.

Bella suspiro para tranquilice y miro a su padre quien continuaba ahí sentado con tranquilidad.

"Tus cachorros?" pregunto Jasper, la morena miro con frialdad al rubio y asintió.

"Si, _mis_ Cachorros son mi paquete soy su Alfa" dijo con dureza, los vampiros fruncieron el ceño y se miraron entre ellos en confusión.

"Somos licántropos, señor Carlisle nos acercamos para hablar con usted y su familia, pero dadas las interrupciones por parte de su hijo… " Alexandre final mente hablo teniendo la atención de oscuros ojos por parte de toda la familia vampiro.

"Son malditos _perros!"_ Exclamo Edward, sin una advertencia, corrió directo a Bella lanzándose sobre ella y destruyendo la pared detrás de ella, Los licántropos que esperaba fuera de la casa al ver a su Alfa tendida en el suelo y sobre ella a un vampiro, comenzaron a temblar demasiado fuerte y con fuertes gruñidos sus pieles explotaron.

Grandes lobos de la altura de un caballo comenzaron a gruñir, Alexandre salió disparado para ver a su hija, los lobos se prepararon para saltar sobre Edward quien comenzaba a forcejear.

"Alto!" grito Alexandre, los lobos continuaron gruñendo cada vez mas alto sus instintos les decían que tenían que proteger a su Alfa y ellos real mente querían desgarrar a ese arrogante vampiro, pero la voz de Alexandre los mantenía en tierra aun cuando era débil esa orden para sus oídos.

Un segundo mas tarde el resto de los vampiros estaba en posiciones de ataque del otro lado de los lobos, Emmett se acerco donde Bella y Edward, pero Edward salió volando rompiendo un árbol al impactarse.

Bella se levanto rápidamente, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y las profundas respiraciones no estaban ayudando para traer de vuelta su calma, miro a los lobos que ahora todos estaban trasformados sus orejas hacia atrás y los pelos de la nuca erizados mostrando sus afilados colmillos al resto de los Cullen.

"No estamos aquí para desatar una batalla, señor Cullen!" gruñidos de Bella se hicieron presentes, ojos oscuros miraron directamente al líder del clan.

"Estamos aquí para hacer un trato con usted y su familia! Estábamos dispuestos a compartir nuestro territorio con ustedes para que se sintieran libres de ir y venir como su nosotros no estuviéramos aquí!" la voz calma de Bella se había ido por completo siendo remplazada por profundos y amenazantes gruñidos.

"Pero me temo que el poco auto control de su hijo esta poniendo en juego el tratado que queríamos hacer para ustedes, no pienso tolerar un ataque mas por parte de ese muchacho que no es posible de obedecer las ordenes de su propio líder" Edward se puso de pie y en un segundo estaba frente a Bella listo para un nuevo ataque.

"No tengo por que obedecer ordenes!" dijo con descaro, ojos negros de Bella se estrecharon peligrosamente hacia el vampiro.

"Entonces por que sigues con tu clan si no obedecerás las ordenes de tu líder! Estas avergonzando a tus padres y hermanos!" Edward frunció el ceño y miro detrás de el encontrando la mirada de Carlisle y Esme quien al verlo apartaron la mirada, Edward miro a sus hermanos quien simplemente suspiraron mientras Rose negó avergonzado.

A ellos también les molestaba que un montón de hombres lobo se presentaran en su casa sin previo aviso y mas aun cuando decían que ese era su territorio, pero tenían que admitir que ellos desde el principio se comportaron y la diplomacia fue primero antes de la violencia por parte de su hermano

Quien con sus constantes interrupciones nunca dio la oportunidad de hablar correctamente a los lobos y eso era demasiado, un vampiro de 109 años tenia la suficiente edad para saber comportarse y tener un buen control de si mismo.

Con un ultimo gruñido Edward corrió a la casa y con un fuerte portazo de su habitación Edward se quedo tranquilo.

"Bien…" Comenzó Carlisle, sintiéndose demasiado incomodo al estar rodeado por 6 lobos y una joven muy molesta y su padre.

"Regresen a casa" ordeno Bella una vez mas su vos tranquila regreso y con un leve gruñido por parte de los 6 lobos y constantes vistazos hacia atrás mirando a su Alfa desaparecieron entre la línea de arboles...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os gustara, un saludo a todos Bye.<strong>


End file.
